


擦枪走火

by KissnKiss



Category: Lengends of League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	擦枪走火

杀手shy×情报贩子水

 

喻文波把房间门关上，抹了一把额前的汗。  
凭啥宋义进穿成小学鸡的样子，都能混在宴会人群里不显山不露水，他喻文波故意挑了个土掉渣的蓝条纹领带，颇有上世纪遗风的黑西装，都能被高出自己一个头的黑裙美女牵着领带摁在墙上，亲完了还用口红在自己手背上写个房间号？

十分钟前，宋义进在阳台上忙里偷闲啃司康饼，对喻文波的怨念不以为然：“你别看不起小学鸡，比童子鸡安全多了。”  
喻文波正用力搓着颊上的口红印，闻言抬手给了宋义进一记：“爷看着像童子鸡？”  
宋义进揉着胳膊：“可不是我说的，你怎么自己对号入座啊。”  
他把最后一口饼咽下去，神神秘秘附耳过来：“你钓上大鱼了，那个女人是Griffin头儿的地下情妇，抓住机会，兄弟。”

喻文波从善如流，按照手上的数字，来房间里抓机会，同时怀揣绳索一条，迷药一瓶，以便待会捆了对方跑路，他对女人没兴趣，只对帅仔有感觉。  
门嘎吱一声开了，机会身着一身黑色晚礼服降临到喻文波面前，摘下头顶的欧式面纱帽之后，便开始含情脉脉地端详着喻文波的眉目。  
喻文波感觉她下一秒就要亲下来，于是提议道：“要不，你把高跟鞋脱了？你这样太高了，搞得我很尴尬……”  
黑裙女捂着嘴笑笑：“小弟弟真可爱，成年了吗？”  
“……”喻文波决定不干了，他开始摸西服裤兜里的迷药。  
迷药还没摸着，咔声响起，黑裙女抢先一步，脖子一歪朝他栽倒下来。  
操！喻文波凭借玩游戏时锻炼出的高反应速度，闪现躲开，被砸晕的女人咚的一声，与地板亲得难舍难分。  
一个冷着脸的便服男子正站在喻文波面前，右手持枪，喻文波冷汗下来了：“哥，我跟她啥也没，不信，不信你检查。”  
男子并不说话，沉默中，黑洞洞的枪口迅速下移，精确对准喻文波正在摸口袋的手。

喻文波停下动作，僵持状态之中，男子飞快地扫视整个房间。  
磨砂玻璃围起来的半透明浴室，壁灯是露着鸟的丘比特在射箭，床头柜上各种小道具一应俱全，床上面的玫瑰花瓣还特地洒成个爱心的形状。  
唯一不具有性爱暗示意味的东西是窗外的铁制栅栏，闪着银光的金属以极为苛刻的间距，封死了唯一的逃生路线。  
男子收回目光，修长的手指扣在扳机上：“陪我演场戏。”

喻文波做梦也想不到演戏能演到床上去。  
此刻他被自己准备好的绳子五花大绑，嘴里结结实实堵着自己的条纹领带。  
老子唯一的领带啊，喻文波很痛心，这下算是废了，回去再买条一模一样的。  
杀手把那倒霉的女人拖进浴室，隔着磨砂玻璃，喻文波见男子似乎在扒对方衣服，不感慨这他妈什么世道，人长得越端正，性癖越奇葩。

浴室门很快开了，这回喻文波差点把眼珠子瞪出来——男人应是把自己塞进了那件高腰大裙摆设计的黑色晚礼裙中，隆起有力的背阔肌和宽大的骨架拢在薄纱斗篷中，斜戴的欧式帽下，黑色网纱完美地半遮住男性面孔，只露出瘦削的下巴和肉感的嘴唇。美中不足的是镂空蕾丝的抹胸里边没啥内容物。  
喻文波太震惊了，以至于死到临头还管不住自己的脑回路：浑然天成啊兄弟，胸肌再练成C，就更他妈完美了……  
在喻文波对男人瞠目结舌时，男人也在打量着他。  
被扒了外套的少年横卧在床上，形状狡黠的眼睛里此时地动山摇，他的嘴里胡乱塞着一团布料，衬衣因方才的徒劳挣动变得凌乱，露出一截窄窄细细的腰，在灯下显出光润的暖色。他的皮鞋已经被蹬掉，白袜褪到足跟，脚踝像精心打磨过的玉石，让人忍不住想放进去手里好好把玩。

门外训练有素的沙沙脚步声响起，男人眼神暗了暗，提着裙子迅速跨上床，两人呈一跪一趴体位，侧对门口。  
男人将领带从喻文波口中取出，喻文波还没来得大喊，手枪迅速顶上了他的命根子，男人沉声命令道：“配合我。”

滴声响起，下一秒门被万能卡打开，两个黑衣人闯进屋，只见床上跪有一身着长裙的高挑女子，黑色长裙旖旎地遮去大半张床，干净利落的发尾和修长的下颌线透出一股子冷艳气质。  
她身前正趴着一个毛头小子，西装裤包裹的圆润屁股高高翘起，腰身以一种优美的弧度下塌，男生的脸侧贴在床单堆出的皱褶上，脖颈上有一根领带勒住，带尾握在女子的左手中，其右手正在男生胯下若隐若现。  
见不速之客闯入，女人连半分目光都没匀过来，反倒是这小男生羞恼地大叫一声，骂道：“操，你看你妈呢。”  
女子似乎不满于男生的分神，带着镂花蕾丝手套的手将领带又往上勒了勒。  
男生：“宝、宝贝，我错了。”  
黑衣人：“……”  
来人未作过多停留，审视男生面色绯红的清秀脸庞后，迅速退出门外，关门前喻文波听见了：“一对男女在玩SM，未见TheShy。”  
“派人守在走廊口。”  
——姜承録，代号TheShy，LPL势力范围内的顶级职业杀手。

危险暂告一段落，姜承録紧绷的手不易察觉地放松下来，发出见面后的第一声低笑，手枪隔着棉麻布料挤压内裤中的软物，随口道：“演技不错。”  
我演尼玛呢。喻文波是真羞愤得想死，但不是以这种死法：“theshy，shy哥，打个商量，手枪能换个位置不？太阳穴在头上呢，不是摆设。”  
“你硬了。”  
“哥，我这是吓硬的，”喻文波动之以理，“不信你让我拿枪顶着试试？”  
“你有枪，这里吗？”消音器慢条斯理擦过冠状沟，“很小巧，Kolibri？”

……是可忍孰不可忍，喻文波自尊心严重受损，咬咬牙，趁着姜承録玩物丧志，两脚一蹬，借力刚从姜承録身下逃开十公分，又被扯着脚脖拽回来，结结实实压好。  
“别动。”  
喻文波这下是真不敢了，后有臀瓣间嵌进的炙热硬物，前有冷酷冰凉的斑蝰蛇，脖子上的领带又勒紧到一个危险的程度，夹缝中做人，动手是万万不敢动手的，也无手可动，只好呈呈口舌之快：“兄弟，你不也硬了。”

姜承録并不否认，在他的耳边轻轻吻了一下，似情人在甜蜜爱语：“你很性感。”  
男人的声音低沉又温柔，气息滚烫，像夏季黄昏时的风，喻文波本能瑟缩了一下，想起自己那套保险员式正装：“你管这叫性感。”  
姜承録抚摸着少年薄薄的嘴唇，道：“你以为那个女人为什么会找上你？现在把你原封不动丢进拍卖场，你猜猜成交价能在S市买多少套海景房？”  
喻文波沉痛谴责：“那你不是白捡了个大便宜？”

“……”姜承録笑笑，并不恼，把他翻过来正对自己。  
格子网纱将两人隔开，姜承録的脸庞隐在围成的阴影里不甚真切，反倒是软呢帽上的黑毡花和精致繁复的荷叶边领口，看在喻文波眼里，刺眼得令他难堪。  
女装大佬反问他：“你不妨问问刚才走的那一波人，问他们觉得是谁在占便宜？”

喻文波这回是真快哭了，他向来认为世间没多少比自己还不要脸的人，今夜算是刷新了三观，没见过被逼得走投无路乃至换上女装，还能不知羞耻打算日救命恩人的，他对得起自己的代号吗？  
算了，长得帅有特权，喻文波吸吸鼻子，心想，日就日了，他血赚，我也不亏。

腿上的绳子被抽掉，皮带扣咔哒一声解开，喻文波的西裤连同平角内裤被褪去半截，松松垮垮挂在腿上。  
捆了半天终于解放，喻文波舒服地抖抖大腿，一脚蹬进姜承録怀里，口嗨道：“你他妈最好技术好点，好好服侍爷。”

“……”姜承録把这只童子鸡袜子剥了，握着那只骨感的脚，先来套足心按摩，把主人伺候得吱哇乱叫，眼泪打湿了长长的睫毛和漂亮的眼角。  
姜承録乐得看这张能言善道的嘴吃瘪，他一边拧润滑油的盖子，一边欣赏着喻文波羞恼中掺杂难耐的神情，只觉得这张潮红的脸怎么看怎么对胃口。  
他轻啄了喻文波一下，好心提醒：“待会不用忍着，叫得越响，越逼真。”  
我叫你妈……“啊——”喻文波痛苦哀嚎一声，原来姜承録早已握着枪把抵在喻文波的穴口，此时裹满润滑油的消音器猛然大刀阔斧捅了进去。

1秒前他还是个小处男，此时感觉五脏六腑都要被这根冷冰冰的圆柱体无情顶穿，偏偏姜承録不给他喘气的机会，表面光滑的消音器借着润滑在窄紧的后穴里畅通无阻，尽心尽力地为主人开辟道路。  
窄小穴道被撑得满满当当，竟是没有流血，姜承録忍不住伸手摸摸穴口的皱褶。  
喻文波痛苦之中，还要关心一下自己的生命安全：“你妈的，你卸子弹了没？”  
姜承録一顿：“啊，忘了。”

这斑蝰蛇刚才上的膛，要是姜承録一个不小心，明天老宋就要来捡一个屁股开花，弹从头出的死人了，喻文波心态崩了，边呜边骂，嘴里把姜承録操了无数遍。  
姜承録就完全没这个担心，这把枪已经成了他身体的一部分，它扩张喻文波，等同于自己在喻文波的身体里。  
姜承録没打算杀死喻文波，事实上他对这个小情报贩子的兴趣远远超出了预计，枪也决计不会走火。

润滑里有催情成分，喻文波骂着骂着，声音就变了调，细细软软，像只四月发情的小母猫，僵硬的臀肉也逐渐放松下来。  
液体搅弄的叽咕声中，姜承録出言安慰：“别担心，你水那么多，这枪早就哑火了。”  
“……”这说的是什么屁话，喻文波翻了个白眼，随着情热上涌，更大的渴望令他浑身难受，从发丝到脚趾都渴望被触碰，尤其是身后被充分扩张的地方，光滑的柱体渐渐难以满足他体内不安分的欲念。  
他把脚伸进裙底，足趾在男人胯下胡乱磨蹭，嘀咕道：“那我试试这把哑火了没。”  
“浪货。”姜承録笑笑，恐怖的忍耐力和控制力令他显得泰然自若。直到喻文波双腿被用力扯开，臀缝间抵上怒张饱满的龟头时，他才明白这人平静的外表下，原来深埋着一座极度危险的活火山。

喻文波还没来得及恐惧，下一秒他被彻底填满，性器犹如刚烧出的烙铁，将穴口的嫩肉烫得直颤。肚子里直挺挺硬邦邦一根东西，小处男哪能受得了这种刺激，颤声道：“你他妈不知道自己的份量？赶着投胎呢，能一下子全塞进来？”  
姜承録亲亲他的小腿：“还满意吗，爷？”  
喻文波缩起脖子夹紧后穴，以免那玩意儿继续往里顶：“不满意，你小费没了，哎，别、别动，我缓缓，怜香惜玉知道吗？”  
姜承録眼神暗了暗，声音嘶哑：“不是你该怜惜我么，在这儿死命折磨我？”他掐了一把少年软嫩的臀肉：“缠那么紧……想绞死我？可惜了。”

“我操——”在男人的力量面前，喻文波的小动作就是螳臂当车，被开足马力的炮车瞬间撞得支离破碎。  
姜承録把他的腿向上掰，好腾出地儿，方便自己操干，喻文波被他怼得不住往后滑，刚想抗议，一出口，全化作一连串恬不知耻的勾魂呻吟。  
他难堪地闭上眼，姜承録翘着嘴角压下来，唇抿着少年湿黏黏的眼皮和颤动的睫毛。  
礼裙上曼妙的迷迭香味和浑厚的雄性气息揉杂在一起，搅得喻文波头昏脑胀，快感之中，有一种自己同时被女人亲吻和男人奸淫的错觉。  
他受不了姜承録这种变态的趣味，倒是情愿他脱的一丝不挂来操自己：“你……不能把这身裙子扒了……就，就这么想当女人……”

这句带着气音的嘲讽黏糊得像未餍足的小兽，正抽抽噎噎讨奶。姜承録本来嫌它碍事想脱，如今因为极喜欢这副心口不一的做派，便起了羞辱的心思，阳具连根抽出，再蛮横地撞进去，在里面肆意捣弄：“你被女人操得那么爽？怎么不低头看看，自己有多硬多湿。”  
喻文波不仅后面湿，全身都湿得一塌糊涂，薄衬衣像暴雨后破烂的白花瓣，皱巴巴黏在粉红的肌肤上。  
姜承録将那不蔽体的衬衣拽开，堆叠在绑缚着少年的麻绳上，布料擦着乳头，喻文波一时忘了斗嘴，来回扭动身体，情不自禁地享受起乳头被反复刺激的快感。  
难耐的扭动让两人交合处连接的身体稍稍离远了些，露出一截裹着透亮粘液的粗大性器，后穴贪得无厌地挽留着剩下的部分，献媚似地死命吸吮。  
姜承録眯起眼，停下动作，不紧不慢摸着喻文波温黏的皮肤，等到喻文波的汗水又冒了一层，把床单洇出暗色水印，才问道：“自己玩够了？”

喻文波狼狈地喘着粗气，骂道：“女装癖就算了，动也不知道动，像个死人，不如让我来操你。”  
“你来。”姜承録笑笑，卧下去，把喻文波拽到自己身上，龟头重重戳在肠道深处的软肉中，喻文波惊叫一声，身后的双手被活结系得极牢，只得抖着汗津津的腿把重心不稳的上身撑起来，好减缓那种濒死的被插入感。

“怎么？不是要操我么？”姜承録抬手轻轻一按，喻文波复又坐在了男人的阴茎上，一套脏话组合刚冒出个操字，又被尖叫声代替，他直接射了出来，精液一股一股往外冒，全丢在了掀起的黑裙上。

姜承録忍过痉挛穴肉带来的按摩般的恐怖快感，然后握住连哭带喘的少年的腰身，引导他小幅度地上下起伏。  
这种程度的抽插对两人来说都是隔靴搔痒，喻文波被径直操射之后已经失去了小兽打架时的气力，只知道抽噎着跟随姜承録动作，拿自己的后穴软绵绵地吞吐着他血脉贲张的欲望。  
姜承録颇想尝尝那珠子般的眼泪滋味，便把喻文波搂进怀里，舌尖卷过每一滴咸涩的液体，吻着吻着，就发了狠，挤进穴道里，用力搔刮寸寸熟透了的软肉。

喻文波跟着他颠，哭得上气不接下气，快感层层堆叠，似乎望不见尽头，他是真觉得要彻彻底底死在这杆不知疲倦的大枪上。  
姜承録哪舍得他死，他吻过喻文波软乎乎的耳垂，嫩粉色的乳首，平坦的小腹与疏于锻炼的绵软大腿，每一处都让他想千百遍品尝。

他射的时候喻文波早就晕了过去，只是在热流灌进身体深处时本能地抖了几下，姜承録喘着粗气，瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，23:30，外面的埋伏应该已经被来接应的同伴吸引了火力。  
他把性器抽出来，起身进了浴室，飞快换好便服，在昏迷的露水情人颊边留下一个吻，将他松了绑，然后转身离去。  
手摸上门把的下一秒，他倒在了猝不及防的眩晕里。

 

姜承録醒在了一把椅子上，这次是他被捆成了粽子，身上的武器卸得干干净净。

幽闭的空间内，喻文波在一边打盹儿，头点着点着差点磕到地上，瞬间清醒，见姜承録正波澜不惊地审视他，遂恨恨起身，手里的小皮鞭在地上甩得啪啪作响：“上了老子，还想跑？”

姜承録注视着他脖子上紫红的吻痕，慢慢舔过下唇，笑了笑：“怎么，情人节，想和我一起过？”


End file.
